


No Remorse

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one more sacrifice in a war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Remorse

I have often wondered brother, were we always destined to be at odds?

Or did we do something to tip the scales, interrupt the balance of what should be.

I never wanted this. Not in the beginning. Now I see only the path ahead, no return, no going back.

Our world is crumbling around us. And I am helping it fall.

They say I have no regrets.

I do. So many I cannot list them.

I would take it all back brother if I could. I would agree with your foolish ideals, endorse them, promote them, if it would only return colour to those that have been leached of life.

But that is something even you cannot do.

I am a revolution that cannot be stopped. My mechs have lost too much to give up now.

I will not abandon them, but I am not what they need.

I can fight. I can lead. I can inspire.

But I cannot stop this emotion that plagues my processor. Sorrow and grief has no place in a war.

I suppose this is my farewell, brother.

After all, what is another sacrifice against those who have already fallen?

When next we meet I will have no regrets, no remorse.

Compassion can be your department brother.

I will be death; unrelenting, unyielding, ruthless.

I will be the leader this revolution needs.


End file.
